


Archmodel

by j520j



Series: The Good Omens of a Thruple [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Female Gabriel (Good Omens), Good Person Gabriel (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), Polyamory, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Gabriel, Aziraphale and Crowley are living a pleasant home life together. But the archangel begins to feel the need to contribute with a little more than just love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Good Omens of a Thruple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789120
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't leave these three adorable dorks alone! I had to go back and think about something else to write with them!

Gabriel was making his twentieth lap at Hyde Park. His presence in that place was so usual that several people already knew him and greeted him.

"Gabriel, hello!" said a girl who also used to jog in the park in the morning.

"Good morning, lad!" said the old ice cream man who stayed there. Aziraphale always bought an ice cream from him when he came to see Gabriel running (the Principality didn’t join him in the race, obviously.)

"Speeding up as always, huh, big guy?" said a tall man, with black skin and very muscular. The archangel knew he was a boxer or something. From time to time the two ran together. But most of the time the man just skipping rope and did some push-ups near the benches.

Gabriel smiled at everyone, waved and went on jogging, without slowing down. He was already quite familiar with the people of that region, just as several were also familiar with him. The archangel could see that, although few spoke to him, there were many looks he attracted.

From time to time he could see some humans watching him with great admiration. Desire, even. Natural, as both Crowley and Aziraphale had already explained to him that Gabriel was very good loking by human standards. And his muscular body further increased people's lust (and sometimes envy).

It wasn’t uncommon for him to be the subject of flirtation in the few moments when he was standing in the park, stretching or drinking water. He always tried to be as polite as possible to deal with the inconvenient hits. Some, however, were a little too insistent. And even the frank declaration of "I am married" was not enough for some of them to give up.

But that woman, who had laid eyes on him all morning, was really making him feel uncomfortable.

She was a middle-aged woman, with dyed blond hair, wearing an elegant suit and balancing on too high heels. So tall that she was almost Gabriel's height when she approached him.

"You really do look _demonic_!" she said, with too much honesty, making Gabriel spit out the water he was drinking.

"Wha... what ?!" the archangel coughed, considering it was too much. He was about to use a frivolous miracle to get rid of the woman, when she reached out for a friendly greeting.

“Oh, forgive my ways! I must be looking like a nasty stalker, right? Sorry! My name is Sarah Fabber! It’s a pleasure to meet you! ”

"Gabriel." he said, shaking the woman's hand.

“Oh, like the archangel? It really suits you.”

"But you said my appearance was demonic." the aforementioned archangel said, with a pout.

"Hahaha! I meant ‘demonic’ in terms of great beauty! You’re very beautiful. I mean, this must not be new to you, right? I bet you hear that a lot!”

"Yes, a lot." the archangel admitted. "But I want you to know that I'm married."

"Hahaha!" the woman laughed again, enjoying herself. “I have no doubt about that! I mean, how could someone as handsome as you be alone? But don't worry, I don't have that kind of interest in you, mister... ”she paused, waiting for Gabriel to give her a last name.

The archangel hesitated for a moment. He didn't really have a last name. But after claiming that he was married, he imagined that it would be natural for him to have his husband's surname. His two husbands, to be exact.

"Fell." he said, clearing his throat. The word didn't feel good, but it worked like a good surname "Gabriel J. Fell."

"Good! I have no such interest in you, Mr. Fell." she repeated, with a kind smile. “Although physical beauty is really the goal of my travels around the city. I work at Saatchi & Saatchi advertising agency. It’s common for us to go around looking for people who can work with our brands. Would you be interested in taking a job?”

"A job?" Gabriel hesitated, uncertain. "What kind of job would this be?"

"Would you like to be a model for one of our clients' advertising campaigns?"

"Advertising campaign?" Gabriel remembered hearing something vaguely similar in the finance and self-help books he has been reading to learn how to learn about the world of humans. But he still didn't understand what interest that woman might have in him. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a degree in advertising to work on that."

The woman was silent for a few moments and then laughed almost scandalously. She murmured something under her breath, but Gabriel was able to hear her using the word 'himbo' or something similar. Regaining her composure, she said:

"Don’t worry! For this job, you will not need to do anything very complex. You would be able to do it even if you were illiterate.”

"Oh, I see. And what would I have to do in this job?”

"Take off your clothes!" she said, with a wide smile.

..................................................

Aziraphale choked on the scones when Gabriel finished telling the news. Coughing, he took a handkerchief and held it to his mouth, still incredulous.

"A-are y-you going... going what?!"

"Take off my clothes." the archangel said, with a naturalness that made the Principality's face flush. "If I understand right, it's an underwear ad or something."

"Aaaahhhh!" Aziraphale had to put his hand on his chest. "How absurd! How does this inconvenient woman come out of nowhere and suggest that you do such a thing?! Absolute piffle!”

"Well, they offered good money." Gabriel said, shrugging. “And since I got here, I haven't made any money. After all, my law firm is fake and I don't get any clients.”

“What?! That’s why you accepted this outrageous job?! Money?!" Aziraphale leaned towards the archangel and took his hand tenderly. “Dear boy, you know you don't need this! Crowley and I have our investments. Enough for the three of us to live comfortable for decades! Centuries! And, at worst, we can always use our miracles to get a few extra quids.”

"This is _not_ appropriate." Gabriel shot the Principality a reprimanding look. “We can't keep making money appear miraculously in our hands, Aziraphale. This can cause serious problems for the financial system.”

"Oh, humans do this all the time!" said Crowley, who caught the end of the conversation, appearing behind Gabriel. "Banks make money come out of nowhere when they want."

"No, the amount of money in circulation has to do with a country's gold reserves, doesn't it?" Gabriel argued.

"Hahaha, you’re at least a century late, Gabe!" the demon sat beside him on the sofa, holding the archangel's free hand. “The money in circulation has to follow the amount of wealth that a country produces. And simply printing more paper only increases inflation. Germany in the 1920s made that mistake and their inflation reached 30000%! All the money that existed in the country in 1913 ago was not enough to buy a kilo of bread in 1923. Not to mention, which foreign market would you trust in a country that simply prints money? It’s the same thing that ancient Rome did in its final days: it minted gold coins with tin in the mixture, pretending it was pure gold. Money that was worth nothing.”

"So it's another reason why money just doesn't come out of nowhere!" Gabriel said, more confident.

“Ah, but there is the trick! The secret is that you do the thing little by little!” the demon laughed. "Fifty pounds here, one hundred pounds over there... small amounts coming out of a miracle little by little are not going to damage the economy."

"And it's not like the government isn't doing exactly the same thing to save banks in times of crisis." Aziraphale pointed out, with an expression of disgust. “Yes, making money come out of nowhere is something that humans do from time to time. The secret is to be quite restrained, that's all. Crowley and I never ran out of money even before the concept of investment existed. As I said, we can make money come up by miracle, but at the moment we don't need to do that anymore. Believe me, dear boy, my finances and Crowley's are more than enough to give the three of us a comfortable life without you having to make money, by job or by miracle. After all, how do you think I support this ‘bookshop’ without selling a single book?”

"Even so, I would feel more comfortable if I could contribute something." said the archangel at last.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to contest, but fell silent at the archangel's sad expression. He stroked Gabriel’s face tenderly, running his thumb gently over his cheek.

“The three of us are married, have you forgotten? I know that these days it sounds kind of old-fashioned, but there is no problem with one spouse supporting the other. You already give us so much, Gabriel! So much joy, so much protection, so much love! The least that Crowley and I can do is make sure you have a comfortable material life and we are both in a position to do that. You don't need this money.”

"Oops, I didn't get this part of the conversation." said Crowley, leaning towards Gabriel. "After all, what job are you getting, archangel?"

"It’s an advertising campaign." the tallest angel said, with a smile. "I’ll be a model for a new line of underwear."

"Do you see?!" Aziraphale hastened to say as soon as he saw the expression of astonishment on Crowley's face. “I said it was an outrageous job! You don't have to do this, Gabriel! Crowley and I don't want you to do that. Right, Crowley? ”

"Wait..." the demon shook his head, trying to absorb the information. "You... just in your underwear... in ads? Really?!"

“Yes, Mrs. Fabber said it would be a big advertising campaign. The ads would run in magazines, on websites, on billboards through the streets. Everywhere."

"Didn't I say it was degrading?!" Aziraphale repeated, with renewed horror.

However, the Principality's greatest horror came with what Crowley said next:

“Fucking rad!!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. “I want you to do this, Gabe! I wanna see it! Let's shock this city!”


	2. Chapter 2

In the past, when Aziraphale was angry with Crowley, he obliged the demon to sleep on the couch. But now, with Gabriel, he was minority, so he let the two keep the bedroom and went to read in the living room. They could have their fun that night without him.

"Don't be like that, angel!" Crowley whimpered as he entered the room, dressed in a tank top and sleeping shorts. "You know that Gabe and I don't like to sleep away from you."

"I'm reading, Crowley." the Principality said, sulking.

"No, you’re not. If you were, you wouldn't even have answered my question. ” the demon sat next to him on the couch. "All of this just because I support the fact that Gabe has his own income?"

Aziraphale let a long, loud breath escape his nostrils. He lowered his glasses, watching the redhead with such intensity that the demon huddled in the corner of the sofa.

“You have already worked in this business. Right, Crowley? ”

"Which one? Advertising?”

“Not only that. Show biz in general. Careers of actors, models, beautiful people using their beauty to make money. You know how things work, don't you?”

"What are you getting at, Zira?"

"I want just...!" the angel huffed, annoyed that Crowley didn't realize the obvious. “Gabriel doesn't have the necessary malice to understand how this type of business works! Heck, even people who have this malice end up getting into bad situations! You know what I'm talking about!"

“What? Do you think someone can abuse Gabriel, or something? Force him to do anything he doesn't want to do?! Archangel Fucking Gabriel?!”

“I know that he is fully capable of defending himself against attacks that come by physical and gross means! What worries me is someone convincing him to do something by taking him into smooth talk, saying that it’s necessary for his career or something... something like a ‘casting couch’. Nobody technically forces anyone to do this kind of thing. But the person ends up being convinced by a... sexual predator!”

“Hey, relax! I can talk to him and tell Gabe that if anyone wants to exchange sex for a contract with a better agency, or more money, what he has to do is punch the pervert's face! If anyone wants to improperly advance on him, he shouldn't fall for their chatter.”

"Ah yes! And about improper advances, there's one more detail!”

"And what would be?"

"You know that Gabriel draws a lot of attention when he walks the streets, right?"

"Yes of course! I mean, humans have eyes.”

"And you know that he feels uncomfortable when he has to deal with one of these inconvenient flirtations that he receives, don't you?"

"We already taught him how to deal with this."

“Yes, but knowing how to do something doesn’t mean that the person likes to do it all the time! If Gabriel comes out in this underwear ad, not only with the beauty of his face, his body, but also the considerable 'package' he will use to fill these underwear that cost 500 pounds each, the number of people who will try flirting with him will grow considerably!”

"Angel, I thought that part of jealousy and insecurity we were both over."

"I'm not talking about this! I'm not jealous, but I'm worried! Imagine Gabriel having to deal with an even greater flow of flirtation? Imagine him having to deal with paparazzi, stalkers and things like that?! Can you imagine how difficult his life will be? Even if he is not harassed at all by the people he will work with, he will certainly not have an easy life outside the modeling agencies! ”

The demon opened his eyes wide, really pondering the situation.

"I... I confess that I hadn't thought of that."

“Oh, of course, you didn't think! Neither you or Gabriel! That's why I think it's a mistake for him to accept this job! If he wants to earn his own income, fine! But not that way!”

"So, do you want to control what jobs he can applie?"

“Now, that would be ideal, wouldn't it? After all, we know this world much better than he does. If he wants a job so badly, he can talk to me and I can get him something. Away from show biz. ”

“But what if he really wants to do that kind of job? And without, by any chance, does he really want to be a model or something?”

“Oh, this is silly! He shouldn’t expose himself in this way to people's inappropriate looks!”

"Angel." Crowley gave a sympathetic smile. “I understood your point and I also understand your concern. But Gabriel is not a child and we are certainly not his parents. He needs to learn to deal with interpersonal relationships without the two of us always at his side. ”

"But this takes time." Aziraphale insisted. “Gabriel has only been living with us for a year and experiencing earthly life. Humans take eighteen years to become adults and manage on their own. ”

"Oh, I'm sure Gabe can take care of himself before that!" the demon chuckled. “But one thing you said is for sure: the excess of attention he will get from these ads may not be really good for him. I will try to convince him to give up on the idea tomorrow. ”

"Good." the Principality sighed with relief.

"And, who knows, we can think of some more subtle advertising for him to start his modeling career." the demon completed.

"What?! Crowley, I just said that...! ”

“I heard, angel. Now, something you didn't hear was Gabriel's excitement when I started to explain more about this world to him. He started asking me for information about what a model's life was like and he really liked what he saw. The trips, the photographs, the clothes... he always liked to be well dressed much before he started living with us and this part really hooked him. He really wants to do this, Zira! Let him do it. And I will be his agent, always making sure that nothing wrong happens.”

“Ugh! I... I won't be able to convince you two to give up on this idea, will I?” the blond shrugged. "Do you... do you promise to always stay by his side? To ensure that no one will try to take advantage of him. And that, preferably, he only makes ads fully dressed?”

“Sure, angel! I promise that Gabriel will only make good ads!”

"Don't promise things for others, Crowley."

Angel and demon turned and realized that the archangel was standing, leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing pajama pants and has shirtless. His pose was casual, but it had an impact and was aesthetically beautiful. And he stayed in that pose without even having to think. It really looked like Gabriel was born to be a model.

"Gabriel, dear." Aziraphale began to wiggle his fingers sheepishly. "I ... uh, I know you overheard our conversation... and I know that maybe you're upset by what we said about you, but..."

“You are correct. I suppose, by human standards, I must be an idiot who doesn't know how to take care of himself, am I?”

"What?! No!" Crowley got up from the couch and went to Gabriel. “You are not an idiot, archangel! You're just a little... uh ... ”

"Naive!" Aziraphale said. "The word is 'naive'."

"Which can be translated as 'idiot'."

"Hey, stop it!" the redhead frowned. He hated when his two angels started talking shit about themselves. He took Gabriel's face, giving him a quick peck on the lips and then started talking very close to his face. “You are one of the most powerful entities in existence, over six thousand years old! Humans are idiots, in their short lives and predictable societies! If there are still things for you to learn about human society and its idiosyncrasies, it’s their problem! Not yours!"

"Thanks." the archangel lowered his purple eyes, still uncertain. “In this case, how am I going to learn more about human society if I don't live within it? I cannot be protected by you guys for the next... how many years did you say, Aziraphale? Eighteen years?"

"Oh, I confess I overreacted." the Principality got up and also approached the archangel. He took one of his hands and kissed it on the knuckles. “Sorry to compare you to a human child. Of course, you are a very big, _very big,_ archangel, and you know how to take care of yourself, dear. It's just that we can't help being worried, you know? ”

“I understand, and I want you to understand one thing: I want to do this. I want to test this thing called ‘modeling career’. I even want to make this underwear ad. If I don't like it, I just give up and we don't talk about it anymore, ok? ”

Aziraphale's blue eyes filled with dread and Crowley looked uncertain.

"A-are you sure? If you overheard our conversation, you must have heard the part where the unwanted flirtations on you are going to increase a lot. And they’ll probably be more audacious. ”

“Yes, I heard that part. And I think I have a solution to prevent people from stopping me on the street all the time, especially after I get famous with these ads. ”

"Oh, and what would that solution be, my dear?"

"You will know when I use it." the archangel winked. "Now, are the three of us going to bed?"


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale was a clumsy creature, but he was always very careful when he was handling his most precious objects: books and food.

However, as soon as he laid eyes on the hoarding that was featured on King’s Road, the package of ecláirs he was carrying went to the floor, with the precious sweets rolling down the sidewalk. Forgotten.

It was an ad for the new Calvin Klein underwear line. Aziraphale never understood the strange turn that fashion took in the twentieth century, with people needing the name of a man they didn't even know written on their underwear. But that was not what left him paralyzed in the middle of the street.

In a strange mixture of admiration, horror, despair and lust, the Principality realized that Gabriel was the model wearing that pair of underwear. And... well, Calvin Klein's name was the last thing he - and all the passersby on the street looking at the hoarding - were paying attention.

Even though it was a Body Boxer type underwear, it was clear that the garment looked slightly tight for the size of the Effort the archangel carried.

 _Almighty God, Lord of Paradise, Father of Eternity!_ he thought, not knowing whether he liked or detested what he was seeing. Probably both.

He needed a drink. A strong one.

.......................

"Open your arms." asked the stylist, gesturing for the archangel to open his arms as if he were nailed to a cross or something. “Yes, keep it up. Hmmm, just a moment... right. Now, straighten your posture. ”

"You have no idea how successful your ad is, Mr. Fell!" said Mrs. Fabber, watching the stylist's every move to take measurements of Gabriel's body. “In just two days, Calvin Klein's sales have already increased a lot! Not to mention that it is generating a large amount of engagement on social media!”

"Good." the archangel said, although he didn't quite understand what it meant. But sales growth was good, right?

“More than good, it’s excellent! In fact, your beautiful face and... well, everything else... is already being requested in other campaigns! An Armani representative has already contacted me. And thanks to these exotic purple eyes of yours, Dolce & Gabbana wants you to make an announcement with its new line of sunglasses with clear lenses!”

"I know a lot about sunglasses." said a voice that made the woman jump.

"Crowley!" the archangel smiled, as he continued with a straight posture for the stylist to finish taking his measurements. “Madam Fabber, meet my husband. Well, one of my husbands, Anthony J. Crowley.”

"Oh...!" regaining her composure quickly, the woman held out her hand for a greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crowley."

"Likewise." the demon smiled, though not with much satisfaction. “So, Gabriel is doing well, isn't he? Great! Although our other husband doesn’t understand anything about fashion, I can say that I have a little knowledge in the field. We can think together about the next announcements that Gabriel will make.”

"Sure." the woman gave a false smile, the kind that Gabriel used to give when he was a manager in Heaven. It was clear that she was not happy with the presence of a middleman in her business. “I believe that Mr. Fell is a rising star. We can get fantastic contracts with him.”

"I hope so! Now, if you'll excuse me to talk to him alone for a minute... ”

“Of course! Mousieur Comeau?”

The stylist straightened up, took his hands off Gabriel, and followed Mr. Fabber out of the room. When angel and demon were alone, the archangel crossed his arms.

"I thought I said I could do it myself." he said, with an expression that showed no irritation, just amusement.

"Don’t worry! I'm not here to hold you by the collar or anything.” the redhead said, approaching. “I'm just here to show these sharks in the fashion industry that you're not alone. Oh, and by the way, Aziraphale is more drunk than an American pretending to be Irish on St. Patrick's Day. But he will get over it, I promise!”

"Hope so." the archangel bowed his head. "I wouldn't want him to be upset because of what I'm doing."

“I told you he will get over it. Oh, and speaking of getting over... well, when we go out on the streets today, it will be your first test.”

"What test?"

"To see if you will get used to celebrity life!"

.....................

"Oh, it's the guy in the ad!" Gabriel heard someone whispering that over a hundred times that day alone. In addition to other variations of this phrase.

“The Calvin Klein model? Oh, it's him! ”

"My God, he is so handsome!"

“And those eyes? They must be contact lenses, it can't be natural!”

London was a city used to having celebrities walking the streets from time to time. Most people respected their privacy, but some were more invasive.

"Hey, ad man, can you take a picture with me?" asked a young woman, holding up the smarthphone.

"Ah... yes?" Gabriel hesitated.

When the first photo was taken, more humans approached. Some of them ran to nearby stores to buy an edition of British Vogue, where Calvin Klein's ad was printed on a double page. They asked for autographs and more pictures.

After half an hour of this, the archangel started to be uncomfortable.

"Okay, guys, the show is over!" said Crowley, clapping his hands. "We have to go now!"

The demon pulled Gabriel by the arm away from the crowd. They stepped up to the bookstore.

"God, Aziraphale was not lying when he said that the number of people coming to talk to me was going to increase!" he said, with a sigh.

"And that's just the beginning! Are you thinking of giving up?” asked Crowley.

"No, not yet." he shook his head. "Anyway, tomorrow, when I go to run in the park, I will test my solution to avoid that people are always behind me."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what solution you're going to find!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was six in the morning when Gabriel got out of bed, as usual. Crowley and Aziraphale usually woke up a few hours later, but that night the demon was restless. That is why he also woke up the moment the archangel pushed the sheets and walked out of the room.

Careful to not wake the Principality, Crowley got out of bed and went into the living room. The training clothes Gabriel wore used to be on the sofa, ready for him to put on as soon as he woke up. But, to the demon's surprise, the clothes remained exactly where they were.

The redhead imagined that part of Gabriel's plan not to be disturbed by other people when he went running in the park was to disguise himself. So it made sense for him to wear different clothes. Maybe a cap coat or something that hid his - now famous - face from his fans.

When he went downstairs, the demon caught Gabriel moments before he left.

And he was...

"Crowley?" a voice that was certainly Gabriel's, but at the same time it wasn't, said. “Sorry, did I wake you up? It was not my intention."

Gabriel was...

"What's it? Didn't like it? This is my solution so that people do not recognize me and approach me when I go out on the streets. What do you think?"

Gabriel was, well...

He was feminine.

His clothes were gray shorts and a black breast support, that certainly it need to be really strong to keep those big boobs in place. He had wide hips, with prominent and firm buttocks. His pubic mound was so proeminet that some might suspect that he was a trans woman. Alongside with this, he had strong arms, just like a Wonder Woman. And speaking of deities, his height remained the same as his male version, which gave him the appearance of a brunette Valkyrie with short hair.

"Crowley?" Gabriel called again, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Nnnnnngk!" it was the drowning sound the demon mumbled.

"Crowley!" the archangel approached, holding him by the arms. "Answer me! Are you alright?!"

The demon's response was to throw himself into Gabriel's arms and kiss him. He jumped and locked his legs around the archangel's broad hips, wrapping his arms around his neck. He almost made both of them fall on the floor, but Gabriel was strong enough to stand up even with that extra weight. And just thinking about this detail, Crowley could already feel his dick hardening.

"Ah, you fiend!" the brunette scoffed. “Okay, I got the message! You really liked this feminine form that I decided to use today! But, could you let me go now? I need to do my morning jog...”

"No!" the demon whimpered, kissing Gabriel's neck and locking his legs harder.

“Crowley, please! I need..."

"You need to stay here, archangel!" the redhead's tone was pleading. "Please! Just for half an hour, please! Ngk...! I want to test your new form! And I want it _now_!”

"Crowley..." his voice sounded menacing. And that only made the demon even more aroused.

"Fifteen minutes!" he pleaded, breaking free of Gabriel and kneeling in front of him. “Give me fifteen minutes and I'm going to devour your fleshy pussy until you cum in my mouth! Pleeeeeeease, archangel! Pleeeeease!"

"I'm already late..."

"Five minutes!" now Crowley was practically crying. “Only five minutes! I make a pair of high heels appear miraculously and you wear them! Let me put them on your feet! And then I want you to _step on my balls! Yes, yes, yeeeeeessss! Pleeeeease!_ ”

"Crowley!" this time the authoritarian exclamation made the demon freeze. Well, not quite, because his dick shuddered with joy and made him come in his pants. The archangel sighed. "Ugh... wait until I get back, okay? Then we can do some of these things.”

The demon's response was a sad yelp, like an abandoned puppy. This almost made Gabriel rethink his decision. Almost.

..................

Gabriel had to remind himself constantly not to greet the people he used to see in the park in the morning. This included the fitness girl, the ice cream man and the boxer. If he did that, he could ruin his cover.

Even so, these people, when they saw him, certainly paid a lot of attention to him. And not just acquaintances, but also other passersby in the park.

Apparently, his feminine form attracted a lot of attention. Perhaps even more than his masculine form. It was a little embarrassing, especially since he had the impression that most people's eyes were on his breasts - he had to use a miracle to strengthen the breast support that apparently wasn't doing a good job of keeping everything in place.

As he walked around the park, he could see the reaction of some people. A boy riding a skateboard fell flat on his face for not paying attention to where he was going. A cyclist hit a tree. And a street artist clutched the guitar string so hard that it broke. Rolling his eyes, the archangel tried not to pay attention to them and kept running.

After an hour of jogging, he stopped next to a bench, opening a bottle of sparkling water. And even that caught people's attention. Apparently, the sight of his sweaty female form, with water running down his neck, forced some men to run to a public toilet before theymade a fool of themselves in public.

 _Well, at least nobody recognized me!_ he thought, satisfied. _It looks like the test worked. Every time I want to walk incognito, I can use this vessel that no one will..._

"You really do look demonic!"

Deja-vú? Gabriel spit out the water he was drinking. When he looked to his side, he was startled.

"Mrs. Fabber?!"

Yes, it was her. For a moment the archangel thought that his female form had changed to male without him noticing. No. The weight on his chest was an indication that he still looked like a woman.

_How did she recognize me? Is she a sensitive, capable of perceiving things that no one...?_

"Oh, do you know me?" the woman looked surprised. Apparently, she didn't know that the tall, pretty woman in front of her was the same man she was already managing. “Have we seen each other before? Well, I wouldn't think it was impossible, after all a beautiful woman like you must certainly have a job as a top model, or something like that!”

"Err..."

“Well, but since you know me, you must know what I do, right? I work at Saatchi & Saatchi advertising agency. It’s common for us to go around looking for people who can work with our brands. Would you be interested in taking a job, Mrs... what's your name?”

Gabriel had no doubts, it was time to use Plan B.

He ran as fast as he could.


End file.
